This invention relates to an improved golf club grip and more specifically relates to a grip configuration at the cap end of the grip which is designed to improve the user's game by correcting improper practices common to many golfing enthusiasts.
Golf club grips in the past have simply comprised a substantially cylindrical composition material over the shaft having a slight taper or narrowing in diameter from the cap end of the grip to the juncture of grip and exposed shaft to form a cone. In some instances the grip is enlarged at the cap end in excess of the gradual taper to inhibit slippage of the club resulting from the dynamic centrifugal forces generated during a swing.
The conventional design has certain disadvantages. The uniform, round cross section of the grip provides no indicia to allow the user to feel whether the club is properly oriented in his hand; thus the grip must be adjusted visually with reference to the club head. Further, it is difficult to overcome the centrifugal force that is developed during the golf swing except by tightening the grip, often to the point where the desired fluidity of motion is inhibited.
In the worst case, if a tight grip is not maintained, there can actually be an inadvertent release of the club from the user's hands, which is a danger to those playing in the vicinity of the user. Most importantly, conventional clubs have no means of inhibiting the improper practice of loosening the grip, particularly at the little finger and ring finger of the upper hand on the club during backswing and follow-through.
The golf club grip of this invention is designed to be used on all of the clubs in the user's club set such that the user need not readjust his grip during a golf game, and further the user can use his clubs without the disadvantages of the unmodified clubs.